Love Song Tragedy
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Senandung anemone merupakan lagu kutukan untuk Kazune. Kok?/Baik, aku akan bunuh diri!/Aku mau lagu anemone!/Tidak! Jangan lagu itu lagi!/Aku tak mau kejadian buruk menimpa orang yang sangat ku cintai!/Sequel of Love Musical !


**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, vea datang kembali nih~! #dikejar readers karena multichap nya lama update, Tenang, tenang saudara-saudaraku tercinta sebangsa dan setanah air, kali ini vea datang dengan sebuah oneshoot, jadi tak perlu takut lama update~! Hehe! Ini sequel dari Love Musical, yang belum baca, silahkan dibaca dulu, tapi sebenarnya ngga terlalu ngaruh kok kalau belum baca juga ya ngga masalah.. #Plak

Oke, vea akan bales review yang ada di Love Musical ya~!

**Runa : **Arigatou~! XD

**Mei : **Vea dateng lagi dengan sequelnya, semoga yang ini bisa bikin terharu kembali #Plak

**NN : **Makasih reviews nya, karena banyak readers yang kurang puas, ini vea buat sequelnya, semoga kalian suka^^

**Karin Kazune : **Makasih, ini vea buat sequelnya, mudah-mudahan bisa memenuhi keinginan kamu ya^^

Yup, oke deh, segitu aja cuap-cuap dari vea, sekarang, _enjoy my story_!

* * *

><p><strong>Love Song Tragedy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The sequel of Love Musical<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Sensei<strong>

**Love Song Tragedy © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated : T<strong>

**Tragedy-Hurt/Comfort-Romance-little bit humor**

**Warning : GaJe! Typo! Miss-typo! Pendeskripsian yang kurang! OOC! Aneh! De eL eL**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy~!<strong>

.

.

Ujian musik kemarin berjalan dengan begitu sukses untuk Karin dan Kazune. Permainan musik mereka yang begitu menyayat hati dihargai dengan nilai yang mendekati sempurna. Angka 98 berhasil mereka peroleh.

"Yey, Kazune! Kita berhasil!" seru gadis berambut cokelat panjang. Ia melonjak gembira, berteriak serta melompat-lompat kesana-kemari. Sementara pemuda _blonde hair _itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu.

"Hentikan sikap bodohmu itu! Membuatku malu saja!" gerutu pemuda itu dingin. Rupanya sikap dingin dan _cool _nya masih belum berubah juga.

Karin hanya menanggapi amarah pacarnya itu dengan nyengir, memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Ia kemudian memeluk kekasihnya, membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan sebuah rona merah terbersit di wajah sang pemuda.

"_Arigatou, _Kazune-kun,"

Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya rambut gadis yang kini tengah memeluknya. Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia, ya, sangat bahagia. Ia senang karena kini cintanya telah terwujud. Harapannya mulai muncul kembali, itu pun berkat dorongan dan motivasi dari kekasihnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Ah, betapa indahnya jika bisa saling mencintai.

"Kazune, mainkan sebuah lagu untukku!" pinta gadis itu memanja. Ia memasang _puppy eyes _nya, membuat pemuda itu sedikit ragu untuk menolak.

"Lagu apa?" tanya pemuda bermata indah sebening permata biru safir.

"Lagu 'Anemone'!" seru Karin. Ia kemudian sedikit menyanyikan senandung cinta itu.

"~_Totsuzen no sutori hajimaru yori, hikari dasu~"_

Karin masih asyik menyenandungkan lagu itu. Namun, berbeda dengan Kazune. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia kembali teringat akan masa lalunya. Masa-masa di mana ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

_**-Flash Back-**_

"_Okaa-san, Otou-san_, waktu di Jepang aku bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan. Dia cantik sekali. Dia sangat manis, apalagi senyumannya. Dia juga suka musik," seru Kazune pada kedua orang tuanya. Suzuka Kujo hanya tertawa, tersenyum menatap putra tunggalnya.

"Jangan-jangan Kazune suka ya sama perempuan itu?" goda ibunya. Wajah Kazune kini memerah. Kazuto Kujo kemudian mengacak-acak rambut _jagoan _nya tersebut.

"Anak ayah sudah besar rupanya, masih kelas 2 SD tapi sudah jatuh cinta," goda ayahnya. Wajah Kazune yang putih kini semakin memerah. Ia berusaha membantah kedua orang tuanya.

"Bu─bukan begitu!"

"Wah, anak ayah sudah mulai berani berbohong nih," ujar sang ayah. Diikuti anggukan dari istrinya.

"Ugh, a─aku hanya merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Dan aku merasa kasihan pada anak itu," seru Kazune. Sebenarnya, hatinya sama sekali tidak bisa membantah bahwa ia memang menyukai anak itu. Namun, ia tak ingin perasaannya diketahui kedua orang tuanya. Nanti dianggap yang tidak-tidak lagi!

"Kasihan kenapa, sayang?" tanya Suzuka dengan lembut.

"Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal,"

Sesaat suasana di antara keluarga bahagia itu hening. Sebuah duka menyelimuti atmosfir mereka. Kazune kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"_Okaa-san, Otou-san_, kita akan pulang kembali ke Jepang kan? Aku ingin bertemu, anak itu lagi, aku ingin memainkannya musik lagi, seperti saat awal aku bertemu dengannya. Dia merasa terhibur dengan permainanku. Aku ingin dia tersenyum!" lanjut Kazune. Kedua iris biru safirnya menyiratkan keseriusan.

"Iya, sayang. Nanti kita akan pulang ke Jepang lagi. Kalau sudah di sana, ajak temanmu itu ke rumah, kenalkan pada ibu dan ayah ya," sahut ibunya. Kazune mengangguk.

"Oh ya, ibu ingin dengar sebuah lagu. Maukah kau memainkan sebuah lagu dengan biola kesayanganmu ini?"

Kazune kembali mengangguk. Dibukanya resleting tas biolanya. Kemudian, dimainkannya sebuah nada-nada lagu yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga kedua orang tuanya. Sembari memainkan biolanya, Kazune pun menyanyikan lirik-lirik senandung cinta tersebut.

"~_Totsuzen no sutori hajimaru yori, hikari dasu... Ate no nai tabiji wo kimi to saa hashire.. Uuna rururo, somatta, kono omoi wo... Yume mite koishue, sora made ukande, hate no nai, anemone... Todoku koto no nai tegami hoshi no youni, sora ni, kaze ni, sayonara~"_

Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum mendengar apresiasi anak mereka terhadap apa yang dirasakannya dan diaplikasikannya melalui musik. Ada sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri yang mereka rasakan. Betapa bahagianya melihat putranya kini telah pandai bermain musik.

.

.

Tak terasa, Kazune telah menyelesaikan senandung itu. Permainan musiknya diakhiri oleh tepuk tangan yang meriah dari kedua orang tuanya, beserta Michiru yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Nah, Michiru sudah datang rupanya,"

"Nishikiori-_nii-chan_!" panggil Kazune. Ia kemudian berlari menghampiri pemuda yang berusia 1 tahun di atasnya itu.

"Kazune-kun," Michiru kemudian memeluk Kazune yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Nah, karena Michiru sudah datang, kami berdua berangkat dulu ya! Michiru, kami titip Kazune ya," ujar Suzuka. Michiru kemudian menempelkan tangan kanannya di ujung alis mata kanannya, bak seorang peserta upacara yang tengah hormat pada bendera.

"Siap, tante!"

"Kau ini menggemaskan," Suzuka kemudian mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Michiru, membuat anak itu tertawa lepas.

"Kami berangkat dulu," pamit Kazuto.

"_Okaa-san, otou-_san, nanti kalau kalian pulang, kita nyanyikan lagu anemone bersama-sama lagi ya? Nanti Kazune yang main biolanya, ibu yang menyanyi dan ayah yang memainkan piano, ya?" ajak Kazune. Kedua orang tuanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Iya, sayang," jawab ibunya.

"Janji ya?"

"Tentu,"

Kazune dan Michiru kemudian melambaikan tangan mereka. Kedua orang tua Kazune tersenyum menatap mereka berdua.

.

.

"Mainkan lagi!" pinta Michiru pada Kazune. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal dan lelah. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya ia memainkan biolanya, dan Michiru memintanya untuk memainkannya lagi. Dan yang membuat Kazune bosan adalah karena selama lima kali memainkan musik itu, dia membawakan lagu yang sama, senandung 'Anemone'.

Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing! Terdengar bunyi suara telepon berdering. Michiru dengan segera kemudian mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?" sapa Michiru.

"Ya, ini dengan keluarga Kujo. Ada apa ya?" tanya Michiru kemudian.

"Apa?" Michiru membelalakkan kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna. Ia tampak sangat terkejut. Membuat Kazune cilik merasa heran menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Nishikiori-_nii-chan_?" tanya Kazune heran. Michiru menutup telepon seraya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Ia kemudian memeluk tubuh anak laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya.

"Paman dan tante Kujo sudah meninggal," jawabnya pelan, namun jelas. Membuat air mata keluar dari kedua bola mata Kazune kecil.

"Bo─bohong! Semua itu bohong! Mereka belum meninggal! Mereka sudah janji akan memainkan lagu anemone lagi denganku! Mereka juga bilang akan pulang lagi ke Jepang bersama denganku! Semua itu bohong! Aku tidak mau itu! Huwa~!" Kazune memberontak dari pelukan Michiru. Ia kemudian berlari pergi menuju kamarnya. Di sana ia menangis, menjerit. Betapa ia sangat ingin orang tuanya masih berada bersamanya, di sisinya.

.

.

Saat hari pemakaman kedua orang tuanya, terlihat semua pelayat mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Kazune kini sama sekali tidak menangis dan juga tidak tersenyum.

"Kazune, ayo kita pulang," ajak Michiru. Kazune menggeleng pelan.

"Kazune, sudahlah. Biarkan kedua orang tuamu beristirahat dengan tenang di sana. Sekarang ayo kita pulang," bujuk Michiru.

"Tidak mau!" bentak Kazune.

"Pokoknya sekarang juga kita pulang!" seru Michiru. Dia kemudian menarik lengan Kazune. Sementara Kazune terus menerus berteriak menolak untuk pulang. Namun, karena kekuatan Michiru lebih besar dari Kazune ─umur Michiru satu tahun di atas Kazune─, akhirnya Kazune pun _terseret _sampai ke rumah.

.

.

"Kazune, bagaimana kalau kau memainkan musik? Ku rasa itu akan membuatmu jauh lebih baik. Maksudku, biasanya kalau kau sedih, kesal, senang, bukankah kau selalu meluapkannya melalui musik? Kau bilang itu membuatmu sedikit lebih baikkan?" saran Michiru. Kazune kemudian mematikan televisi yang tengah ditontonnya.

"Aku tidak mau memainkan musik lagi! Gara-gara pergi untuk konser musik, kedua orang tuaku meninggal! Aku tidak mau memainkannya lagi!" bentak Kazune kesal. Ia kemudian membanting _remote _televisi ke sofa. Lantas setelah itu, pemuda _blonde hair _itu kemudian mengurung diri di kamarnya.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kazune? Kazune? Kazune?" Karin menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Kazune. Pemuda itu pun lantas tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya.

"Ah..."

"Kau melamun ya?" tanya Karin. Melihat keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuh kekasihnya, gadis itu pun merasa khawatir akan keadaan pemuda tersebut. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y─ya. Hanya sedikit teringat kenangan buruk di masa lalu," jawabnya. Ia kemudian mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di saku celananya dan lantas mengusap keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Apa tentang meninggalnya kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Karin pelan, namun jelas. Kazune hanya terdiam kaku. Karin yakin bahwa itu benar.

"Ma─maaf, bukan maksudku─"

"Ya, tak apa. Lagu _anemone _adalah lagu terakhir yang ku mainkan untuk kedua orang tuaku. Dan setelah itu, mereka mengalami kecelakaan," terang Kazune, membuat Karin merasa tak enak.

"Aku sangat menyukai senandung itu. Maukah kau mengiringi nyanyianku? Hanya satu kali ini saja," pinta Karin. Kazune menggeleng cepat.

"Kedua orang tuaku meninggal setelah ku mainkan lagu itu dan aku takut itu akan terjadi pula padamu," ujarnya.

"Hei, memangnya itu lagu kutukan? Sudahlah, tak kan terjadi apa-apa,"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah,"

"Pokoknya tidak!"

"Atau aku bunuh diri saja nih?" ancam Karin. Kazune sama sekali tidak percaya akan ancaman itu. Pikirnya, mana mungkin Karin akan benar-benar bunuh diri.

"Pokoknya tidak! Titik,"

"Baik, aku akan bunuh diri," Karin kemudian berlari menuju lantai paling atap. Kazune tidak menyangkanya. Ia kemudian menyusul Karin.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku akan mengiringi nyanyianmu," seru Kazune akhirnya. Walau sejujurnya, dia sangat berat melakukannya. Tapi, dia juga tak mungkin membiarkan kekasihnya mati konyol seperti itu.

"Hore! Kalau begitu, kita ke ruang musik sekarang ya!" Tangan halus Karin kemudian menggenggam tangan Kazune dan lantas membawanya menuju ruang musik.

Di sana, mereka kemudian bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musik bersama. Memainkan senandung tersebut dengan sangat harmonis. Setiap nada, irama dan ketukannya begitu kompak dan sempurna. Makna dan penghayatannya pun begitu sempurna.

.

.

"Sudah sore nih! Ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Kazune. Karin mengangguk. Ia sebenarnya agak lelah juga bernyanyi seharian. Namun ia merasa bahagia bisa bernyanyi diiringi permainan musik Kazune.

"Ah, iya,"

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Kau tahu sendiri kan kita berlawanan arah?"

"Ya, tak masalah,"

"Hati-hati ya,"

"Oke,"

.

.

Kazune menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tengah mengenakan dasi merah sekolahnya. Kemudian, ditutupinya seragam kemeja putihnya itu dengan sweater Sakuragaoka Academy yang juga berwarna putih polos. Setelah merasa rapi, ia lalu mengambil sepotong roti bakar dan juga sebuah tas berisi biola kesayangannya, hadiah dari kedua orang tua yang sangat dicintainya.

Baru saja ia menutup pintu pagar rumahnya, Michiru menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Keringat bercucuran deras dari pelipisnya.

"Ada apa, Nishikiori-kun?" tanya Kazune heran. Tumben-tumbennya Michiru tidak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya pucat, pias.

"Ha─Hanazono-san─" Ia terbata-bata mengungkap isi pikirannya. Berlomba-lomba dengan nafasnya yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

Deg! Kazune langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya itu. Apalagi memikirkan rangkaian peristiwa, tragedi yang ia alami dari sebuah lagu _anemone_.

"Di─dia─" Michiru kembali menggantungkan perkataannya. Ia masih terbata-bata mengungkapkan semuanya. Hal ini jelas membuat Kazune semakin khawatir dan juga kesal.

"Dia kenapa?" Kazune kemudian menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu.

"Ke─kemarin sore, dia kecelakaan. Dan─" Michiru mengambil nafas, membuat pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya semakin kesal. "─sekarang ia tengah dirawat di rumah sakit,"

"Rumah sakit mana?" tanya Kazune dengan nada tinggi.

"Rumah sakit umum Beika," jawab Michiru. Kazune langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit itu. Disusul Michiru di belakangnya.

.

.

"Dia di ruang mana?" tanya Kazune. Tak diperdulikannya nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal meminta untuk lebih relax sejenak. Ia pun tak peduli lagi pada kaki-kakinya yang telah lelah berlari sejauh 3 km. Peluh yang menetes pun tak diusapnya sama sekali. Ia biarkan mengucur deras membasahi seragamnya.

"Ka─kamar no. 273,"

Kazune langsung berlari menaiki tangga. Ia sudah tahu bahwa kamar no. 273 terletak di lantai 2. Dengan segera, dicarinya kamar no. 273, setelah didapatinya, ditengoknya kamar tersebut dari balik jendela kecil yang terdapat di pintu.

Karin tergeletak di tempat tidur dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terbalut perban. Beberapa di antaranya juga terbalut kain kasa dan plester yang menempel. Tak terasa, buliran air mata keluar menitik dari kedua bola mata safir Kazune.

Dibukanya pintu kamar Karin dengan sangat perlahan. Ia tak ingin mengganggu Karin yang tertidur lelap. Namun, tepat saat Kazune mengelus pelan pipi gadis itu, Karin terbangun.

"Kazune," Ia tersenyum lembut. Saat pertama kali ia terbangun, wajah orang yang dicintainyalah yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Ma─maaf, aku membangunkan tidurmu,"

"Tidak kok. Aku senang Kazune menjengukku," Gadis itu kembali tersenyum lembut. Sementara pemuda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kekhawatirannya.

"Kazune, mainkan aku sebuah musik! Aku mau lagu _anemone_!" seru Karin. Didengar dari nada suaranya, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang telah ditabrak sebuah mobil.

"Tidak! Tidak lagu itu lagi! Aku tak mau kejadian buruk menimpa orang yang begitu ku cintai lagi karena senandung itu," tolak Kazune. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Bayangan gelap masa lalunya kembali terbayang dibenaknya.

"Jangan konyol, Kazune! Semua itu hanya kebetulan!" ujar Karin.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!"

"Ku mohon, aku sangat ingin mendengarnya," pinta gadis itu. Wajahnya kini memelas. Kazune tak tega melihatnya. Apalagi dengan keadaan Karin yang saat ini penuh dengan balutan perban.

"Ba─baiklah," Kazune menyanggupi permintaan kekasihnya dengan berat hati. Ia kemudian membuka resleting tas biolanya, mengeluarkan biolanya. Dan lantas memainkan sebuah lagu yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya.

Karin terlihat mendengarkannya dengan begitu syahdu. Ia menutup matanya, berusaha menghayati setiap nada-nada yang keluar dari gesekan biola permainan Kazune. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu cekatan dalam memainkan biolanya.

"Terima kasih. Permainanmu sangat indah! Aku sangat menyukainya!" puji Karin tulus. Kazune hanya tersenyum simpul. Ditemaninya kekasihnya itu sampai sore hari.

.

.

"Kazune, sudah sore, sebaiknya kau pulang," saran Karin. Kazune menggeleng pelan. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan gadis bermata _emerald _itu.

"Besok kau bisa datang lagi ke sini," bujuk Karin. Kazune masih menggeleng. Keras kepala juga ia.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau harus istirahat, sayang," Karin kemudian mengecup pipi pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu merona kemerahan.

"Baiklah, besok pagi aku akan kembali lagi ke sini," seru Kazune akhirnya. Ia kemudian mencium lembut kening kekasihnya.

.

.

Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt! Terdengar suara getar ponsel Kazune. Pemuda itu sebenarnya baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia kemudian melihat ponselnya. Nama Michiru tertampang di layar.

"Halo? Nishikiori-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Kazune. Diliriknya jam dinding kamarnya. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka 8, sementara jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke arah angka 6.

"Apa?" Kazune begitu kaget mendengar kabar dari Michiru. Tangannya bergetar. Bayangan Karin kini hadir dalam benaknya. Ia kemudian langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit tempat di mana Karin dirawat.

.

.

Kazune langsung menuju ruang ICU. Michiru bilang bahwa Karin tadi _koma_. Sesaat sebelum Kazune memasuki ruangan itu, seorang pria yang sudah agak tua keluar dengan menggunakan jas putih. Sebuah nama dan jabatan pangkat yang menyatakan bahwa ia seorang dokter tertempel di bagian dada kanan jas putihnya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan pasien bernama Karin Hanazono?" tanya Kazune cemas.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha keras. Tapi, dia─" Dokter itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kazune seakan sudah mengetahui apa yang dimaksud dokter tersebut. Tubuhnya lemas. Ia langsung berlari menuju sebuah bukit tempat di mana dulu ia pertama kali bertemu Karin, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Bruk! Ia menempelkan tubuhnya dengan pohon yang berdiri tegak di atas bukit. Air matanya mengalir. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah memainkan sebuah senandung _anemone_ yang menurutnya penuh tragedi.

Ia kemudian menatap langit malam yang begitu indah. Sama sekali tak terlihat awan malam itu. Langit begitu cerah. Rembulan menerangi dengan sangat indah. Sinarnya mengingatkan pemuda itu pada wajah polos gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Bebintang malam yang turut menghiasi sinar rembulan pun masih tertata harmoni di tempatnya, sesuai dengan gugusnya. Keindahan bintang itu pun mengingatkan pemuda itu pada kekasihnya.

"KARIN!" jeritnya. Nadanya begitu sedih dan parau. Sangat menyayat hati, menandakan ia sangat terluka. Ia tak sanggup kehilangan gadis manis itu, gadis yang begitu ia cintai.

"Aduh, tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sekeras itu!" ujar seseorang dari arah belakang Kazune. Kazune kenal suara itu. Ya, sangat kenal. Suara ceria yang renyah. Tak ada gadis lain yang memiliki suara se_cempreng _namun merdu seperti kekasihnya.

"Karin!" Kazune memekik, kaget, saat mendapati Karin tengah berdiri di belakangnya, masih dengan balutan perban.

"A─apa kau sudah jadi hantu?" tanya Kazune heran.

"Hantu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukannya kau sudah meninggal ya?" tanya Kazune polos.

Bletak! Sebuah jitakan melayang tepat mengenai kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu. Pemuda itu kemudian meringis kesakitan.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah meninggal?" bentak gadis itu kesal.

"Lho? Bukannya kata dokter yang tadi kau sudah─"

Bletak! Perkataan Kazune kembali terpotong oleh jitakan Karin, membuat pemuda itu kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Makanya kalau orang lagi berbicara itu didengarkan sampai akhir! Dokter itu mau bilang,'Maaf, kami sudah berusaha keras agar Karin bisa pulang ke rumah hari ini, tapi ku rasa sebaiknya ia menginap dulu sehari lagi di rumah sakit'," terang Karin. Kazune melongo. Ia tak menyangka itu dokter bisa jahil juga ternyata. Wajah pemuda itu sekarang memerah karena malu. Dirangkulnya kekasihnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku sangat khawatir," Karin hanya tersenyum. _Bukankah kehawatiran itu bukti cinta_?

"Ehehe, tapi aku benar 'kan? Lagu _anemone _itu bukan lagu kutukan,"

"Iya, iya... Sekarang kita kembali ke rumah sakit. Kau harus istirahat,"

"Tidak! Aku mau tidur di sini,"

"Karin, di sini dingin!"

"Tidak, asal kau ada di sampingku,"

"Tapi─"

"Ayolah, anggap saja kemping, tapi hanya berdua,"

"Ugh, baiklah,"

Karin kemudian berbaring di padang rumput dekat dengan pohon di atas bukit. Kazune kemudian berbaring di sampingnya. Tak lama kemudian, Karin pun tidur dalam buaian sang malam. Kazune kemudian membuka jaketnya dan lantas menyelimutkannya ke tubuh kekasihnya itu. Diusapnya lembut pipi kekasihnya. Ia kemudian mengecup kening Karin.

"_Oyasuminasai, Karin... Ai shiteru_. Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku, aku sangat takut kehilanganmu,"

Karin hanya tersenyum lembut. Mereka kemudian tertidur bersama di dalam dekapan sang malam.

.

.

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**


End file.
